1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector of the electrical assembly having retention structure to prevent an insulated housing to be peeled off a circuit substrate, when a complementary connector mates with the electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A new kind of connector assembly called Mini SAS adapted for high-speed data transmission has been issued by SFF Committee. A spec launched by SFF Committee introduces a compact multilane shielded connector assembly which includes a plug connector and a receptacle connector. The receptacle connector mounted on a circuit substrate comprises an insulated housing having a mating port. The plug connector defines a forward mating segment inserted into the mating port of the insulated housing of the receptacle connector to achieve electrical connection between the plug connector and the receptacle connector.
The insulated housing of the receptacle connector is retained to the circuit substrate via a pair of small position posts. However, when the plug connector mates with the receptacle connector, if an exterior force exerted onto the plug connector is too big, the insulated housing may be peeled off the PCB.
Hence, an improved receptacle electrical connector is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.